


Cuando apareció él

by BlAnWhiDe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Platonic Vikturio, Viktor con k
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlAnWhiDe/pseuds/BlAnWhiDe
Summary: Yuri no había tenido problemas con su destino, hasta que lo conoció a él.





	Cuando apareció él

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Aquí BlAn(WhiDe).
> 
> Datos: Está ambientado en un AU en el que todos los personajes son hijos de grandes empresarios o similares.   
> Sí, los matrimonios arreglados están a la orden del día.  
> No, Viktor y Yuri P. no sienten atracción romántica el uno por el otro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuri conocía de primera mano el desastre que era Viktor Nikiforov; había crecido viéndolo sonreír al mundo y suspirar con los ojos cerrados a puertas cerradas. Lo había espiado –cosa que jamás admitiría– en más de una ocasión mientras recibía clases aburridas, bostezaba y solo parecía emocionarse cuando llegaban las clases de inglés, francés y alemán. Yuri había intervenido cuando Viktor soltó el comentario sobre que pensaba cortarse el cabello, varios años atrás; y aunque solo había encogido los hombros y murmurado "te verás raro sin el cabello largo", Viktor lo había considerado y optado por no tocarlo hasta un par de años más tarde. Yuri había visto al adolescente crecer y crecer cada vez más; su espalda ancharse, su mandíbula endurecerse y los rasgos finos dar paso a otros más maduros, sin perder la elegancia en ningún momento. Yuri había envidiado el estirón que Viktor había dado a los diecinueve, unas semanas antes del cumpleaños de Yuri y Yuri le había jalada el cabello –que Viktor cortó un mes antes de cumplir los veinte– como protesta por levantarlo sin su permiso cuando no llegó a la piñata, en lugar de permitir que su querido abuelo se encargase. Yuri había crecido admirando y divirtiéndose a costa de su prometido como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, y Yuri siempre había estado consciente de que terminaría firmando papeles nupciales con Viktor.

Yuri no había tenido problemas con su destino, hasta que lo conoció a él.

Yuri se había visto arrastrado junto con Viktor a una de las tantas cenas de gala, y Yuri ya iba por su cuarto vaso de gaseosa helada –se había negado a continuar pegado a Viktor como una lapa porque  _maldición las mujeres mayores no dejaban en paz sus mejillas–_ cuando apareció  _él._

—Oh. Hey, pequeño, ¿haz perdido a tu madre?

Yuri rodó los ojos, acostumbrado a comentarios de aquel tipo como estaba, no dejaba de fastidiarle.

—No —espetó, sin molestarse en voltear en dirección de la voz desconocida—, no he perdido a nadie.

—¿Estás seguro? —Insistió la voz—, que no te dé pena, la primera vez que estuve en un evento yo...

—Mira —Yuri se giró; sus orbes verde jade encontrando los azules eléctrico ajenos, con una chispa marcada de irritación en ellos—, ya te dije que no estoy perdido. No me importa si intentaron secuestrarte la primera vez que estuviste en un estúpido evento de caridad porque tuviste el sentido común de una almeja y te separaste de tu mami o de tu papi, ¿oíste? Ahora, piérdete—. Yuri estaba en mitad del movimiento de volver a su posición inicial cuando la inesperada risa del desconocido inició.

— _Guau_ —el desconocido de ojos azules negó con la cabeza, tomó un vaso de gaseosa sin color y lo llevó a sus labios, bebiendo todo el contenido de golpe. Yuri entrecerró un ojo imaginando las burbujas llegando al cerebro de la otra persona—. Qué intenso. Me agrada.

Si es que había un cerebro ahí dentro, era decir.

¿Acaso no había sentido el desprecio en sus palabras?

—Largo —frunció Yuri.

—Lo siento. —El desconocido sonrió, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa cubierta por un mantel elegante e innecesario y se acercó a Yuri—, llevo dos horas aquí, he saludado hasta a las almas en pena y todavía tengo que esperar una hora y media para poder irme —suspiró dramáticamente, haciendo a Yuri acordarse de Viktor. ¿Dónde estaba el bueno para nada cuando lo necesitaba? Que alejara a ese indeseable de él—. Te haré compañía hasta que tu madre regrese, así no tengo que buscarla.

Yuri miró al desconocido con el claro mensaje de "idiota" escrito en los ojos.

—Te dije que–

—No se lo diré a nadie —prometió el desconocido—, puedes confiar en mí —le guiñó el ojo derecho y extendió la misma mano en dirección de Yuri—. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jean Jaques Leroy. J.J para abreviar.

Yuri hizo una marcada mueca de desagrado.

Jean rio ante ello.

—¿Debo esperar a que tu madre venga para averiguar el nombre de su bebé? —preguntó, bajando lentamente su brazo.

Yuri se erizó ante la última palabra, mirando furioso hacia J.J.

—No soy ningún bebé, imbécil —gruñó, más que consciente de lo mal que la pasaría si Viktor se enteraba que acababa de insultar a alguien, en público—. Tengo trece.

Jean silbó por lo bajo.

—Eres muy pequeño, yo tengo diecisiete —sonrió J.J—, y mi madre sigue llamándome  _cielito,_ ¿sabes?

Yuri enarcó las cejas y presionó juntos los labios, girando el rostro para no reírse en la cara del irritante sujeto.

—Como sea —farfulló Yuri.

Jean se adueñó de otro vaso de gaseosa.

—Entonces, ¿tendré el honor de saber el nombre del be...

—Ningún bebé —soltó con brusquedad Yuri—, soy Yuri Plisetsky.

—Plisetsky... —Yuri observó los ojos azules entrecerrarse, y le dio la impresión de que el tal J.J realmente debía conocer a muchas personas—. ¡Ah! —Jean dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y golpeó la palma de su mano izquierda con el puño de la derecha—. Eres el nieto de Nikolai Plisetsky.

Yuri infló el pecho, orgulloso de la mención de su abuelo.

—Así es.

—Y estás comprometido con...

—Viktor Nikiforov —elevó la barbilla Yuri.

— _Guau_  —exhaló Jean por segunda vez en la noche—, dos de las familias más poderosas de Rusia —los ojos azules brillaban con intensidad—, ese sí es un excelente acuerdo.

Yuri enarcó una ceja.

—Aún así —siguió Jean—, pienso superarlos —sonrió con confianza.

Yuri chasqueó la lengua.

—Claro, buena suerte con eso.

—¿Eso es un reto? — sonrió aún más J.J.

Yuri aparentó desinterés, mirando directo hacia azul eléctrico.

—Tal vez.

*****

J.J era un completo idiota con problemas de ego, Yuri lo notó y no dejó de notarlo en los casi cincuenta minutos que el pelinegro de ojos azules –canadiense según se enteró poco después– pasó parloteando sobre sí mismo, su familia y las empresas que, pronto, pasarían a su poder, soltando uno que otro detalle de los planes que tenía, que no eran pocos.

Yuri se dio cuenta de que la irritación inicial había disminuido a un fastidio moderado, y de pronto se encontró ridículamente cómodo en compañía del baboso que lo había llamado bebé.

Pero entonces escuchó un nombre y un título.

—¿Qué dijiste? —escupió, de tan mala manera que Jean ladeó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente por cinco segundos.

—Isabella Yang, mi prometida, es realmente...

 _Prometida. Por supuesto._ Pensó Yuri.  _Está comprometido al igual que yo, al igual que todo el maldito mundo de nuestra posición._

—... y ella... —Jean continuó hablando, Yuri escuchando sin entender porqué se sentía irritado una vez más.

—Oh,  _Dios_ —Viktor apareció en ese momento, inusualmente agitado pero sin un solo cabello fuera de su lugar—. Lo  _siento,_ Yuri, yo no– detuvo sus palabras en el momento en que sus ojos, azul cielo, chocaron con los azules eléctrico de... —¿Quién es él, Yuri? —Parpadeó Viktor.

Yuri se rio de la expresión incrédula de Jean Jaques Leroy.

*****

Jean clamó conocer todo sobre Viktor Nikiforov, sacando en cara, tal y como había hecho con Yuri, que lo vencería a él y a quien más necesitara vencer para ser el número uno.

—Estoy por convertirme en el rey de una importante compañía —dijo Jean—, es el primer paso para reinar por sobre todo lo demás.

Yuri insistía en que J.J era idiota, pero ya no quería golpearlo.

Viktor se habría olvidado de Leroy si no hubiera visto a Yuri tan inquieto de camino al hotel en el que se hospedaron aquella vez.

—Yuri —pronunció Viktor, nada más que pantalones de pijama puestos, hacia el rubio que acababa de salir del baño tras tomar una ducha—, ¿te agradó J.J?

—Es estúpido —se limitó a decir Yuri.

Viktor le sonrió.

—Estuvo conversando contigo hasta que volví, ¿no es así?

—No fue tanto tiempo —declaró Yuri, ocultando su rostro de Viktor con ayuda de la toalla con la que secaba su cabello.

—Te agrada —rio Viktor—, eso es genial.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó Yuri, extrañado por la elección de palabras de Nikiforov—. Pero, es la competencia.

—¿Y eso qué? —sonrió Viktor—, es lo mismo en mi caso con Chris, y nos llevamos de maravilla.

—Pero J.J está decidido a superarnos —frunció el ceño Yuri.

—Y no vamos a dejar que eso ocurra —declaró Viktor con tranquilidad—, la sana competencia y los buenos tratos nada tienen de malo, Yuri.

Yuri encogió los hombros.

—Supongo... —fue hasta su cama y deslizó la bata por sus hombros, permitiendo que cayera al piso sin más.

— _Wow —_ Viktor silbó—, mira nada más ese trasero.

Yuri enrojeció y aventó la toalla húmeda a la cara de Viktor.

—¡Viejo pervertido!

La risa de Nikiforov resonó en toda la habitación.

*****

La segunda vez que Yuri se encontró con J.J, en otro evento llevado acabo por la tarde, Jean lo saludó como si fueran buenos amigos; se sentó a su lado sin ser invitado y se pasó media hora hablando sobre sí mismo, sus gustos y lo que no le agradaba. Yuri había rodado los ojos por quinta vez cuando Jean le hizo una pregunta. Una  _verdadera_ pregunta y no sólo un "¿tengo razón?"

—Sí —respondió Yuri—, tengo mascota, es un gato siamés.

—Uh...

—Es esa raza esponjosa con el hocico, el pecho y las patas negras.

J.J asintió.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Yuri abrió la boca para responder, pero en su lugar decidió que no tenía porqué responder de inmediato.

—Adivina.

Jean sonrió, divertido.

—Pelusa.

Yuri bufó, opacando su risa con esfuerzo.

—No hay forma de que usara un nombre tan cliché.

Jean encogió los hombros.

—Tenía que intentar. De acuerdo... ¿Pelos?

Yuri enarcó una ceja en dirección del canadiense.

—¡Blanquinegro!

—¿Qué mierda de nombre es ese?

—No hables así —fingió escandalizarse Jean.

—Hablaré como me dé la gana —declaró Yuri—. No vas a adivinar el nombre de mi gato.

—Es un nombre ruso, ¿cierto? —se quejó Jean.

—No en realidad.

*****

Jean gimió, desesperado, cinco minutos más tarde.

—Ríndete y te lo diré —decidió apiadarse Yuri, divertido ante el sufrimiento del canadiense.

—No —se negó Jean, terco—, estoy cerca, puedo sentirlo.

—Lo que sientes es desesperación, Leroy, nada más.

—Dime J.J —suspiró Jean, empezando a sudar, su cerebro trabajando en busca de más nombres—.  _White?_

Yuri resopló.

—No —se puso de pie, bajando el primer escalón de los siete que conformaban la parte de la escalera en la que Yuri y J.J estaban sentados—, iré por una soda.

Jean se puso de pie del mismo modo y lo siguió.

—Iré contigo, tal vez el movimiento refresque mi cerebro.

—Lo dudo —soltó Yuri, pero no se opuso a la compañía.

Viktor le dijo a Yuri que se irían en veinte minutos cuando lo encontraron de regreso a las escaleras; Jean y Viktor se saludaron, Jean intentó obtener pistas con respecto al nombre de la mascota de Yuri y Yuri le negó el permiso a Viktor de decir nada al respecto.

—Te espero en la entrada —dijo Viktor, Yuri asintió y se alejó junto con J.J.

 _Definitivamente le agrada,_ decidió Viktor.

Jean dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante, erizado y molesto por no poder adivinar un simple nombre.

—No lo adivinarás —repitió Yuri por enésima vez—, date por vencido. Puedo decírtelo.

—Un rey nunca se rinde —murmuró Jean.

—No eres un rey —rodó los ojos Yuri.

—Lo soy —aseguró Jean—, soy un rey en entrenamiento, pero un rey al fin y al cabo —sonrió—, además, rendirse no es mi estilo.

Yuri frunció suavemente el ceño.

—Tu... estilo —repitió.

—¡Así es! —exclamó Jean, e hizo una extraña cosa con sus manos, formando un par de  _jotas_  con los dedos índice y pulgar frente a su cuerpo—.  _JJ Style!_

 _—¡Pft! —_ Yuri se echó a reír en la cara de Jean y aclaró ruidosamente su garganta a los segundos; aún así la risa hacía brillar más sus ojos verdes—. ¿Qué fue  _eso?_

— _JJ Style —_ repitió en tono solemne Jean—, es mi sello distintivo.

—Es ridículo.

—No eres el primero que opina eso —sonrió Jean—, vengo haciéndolo desde los siete y no me detendré ahora; ni aunque a ti no te guste.

—¿Por qué habrías de cambiar nada solo porque a mí no me guste? —preguntó extrañado Yuri.

—Eso es obvio —declaró Jean—, porque nosotros- el teléfono del canadiense empezó a sonar, interrumpiendo las palabras del mismo—. Ah, perdona, tengo que contestar —Yuri asintió. Jean sacó su celular, presionó el círculo verde y pegó el aparato a su oreja derecha, dándole total libertad a Yuri de observar las facciones del perfil ajeno.

Yuri escuchó cómo Jean pasó de hablar inglés a usar francés y, por el final de la conversación, decir unas pocas frases en, lo que supuso fue, chino.

—Tengo que irme —Yuri gruñó ante las palabras, para sorpresa de Jean y propia—. ¿Puedes darme tu número? —preguntó.

—¿Para qué? —espetó Yuri.

—No estaré tranquilo hasta adivinar el nombre de tu gato.

Yuri rodó los ojos.

—Dame —Jean le entregó su celular y Yuri tecleó velozmente su número de teléfono, guardándolo en la lista de contactos, después, en lugar de devolverlo, abrió la aplicación de  _WhatsApp_ y tomó una foto de Jean, completamente desprevenido y se la envió a sí mismo. Sintió la vibración en su bolsillo derecho, indicador de que la foto había llegado—. Listo —extendió de regreso el teléfono a su dueño.

—¿Eh? —Jean parpadeó hacia la pantalla y luego miró a Yuri.

—Me aseguro de que seas tú —encogió los hombros.

Jean sonrió y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Yuri la rechazó, poniéndose de pie por su cuenta.

Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada y allí Jean se despidió de Yuri y de Viktor, desapareciendo de la vista de ambos a los segundos tras doblar una esquina.

—No consiguió adivinarlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Viktor con una sonrisa divertida.

—Y se negó rotundamente a rendirse —agregó Yuri—, en verdad es idiota.

—Te agrada — rio Viktor.

El auto encargado de transportarlos llegó a los minutos.

Viktor le abrió la puerta a Yuri y se deslizó en el asiento contiguo después, cerrando la puerta y saludó al conductor.

Viktor sacó su celular primero, y Yuri se encontró con un mensaje al encender la pantalla del suyo.

_¡Hola otra vez!_

El mensaje descansaba bajo la fotografía que él mismo se había enviado de Jean Jaques Leroy.

Já.

Cediendo a su lado malvado, respondió.

_Hola._

_Es_ **_Puma Tigre Escorpión,_ ** _por cierto._

 **_Potya_ ** _para abreviar._

La respuesta llegó menos de un minuto más tarde. Bueno, respuestas.

Numerosas caritas llorosas y después:

_¡Yo quería adivinarlo, Yuri!_

Yuri sonrió, riendo por mi bajo.

_Ve el lado positivo, Leroy. Al menos no te rendiste._

Y, de nuevo, la respuesta fue casi inmediata.

_¡Malo!_

A lo que Yuri se limitó a responder con un emoji de gatito sonriendo maliciosamente.

Yuri pensó que ahí terminaría todo, pero se equivocó.

_¡Exijo una foto de Puma Tigre Escorpión en compensación por la traición!_

Yuri enarcó una ceja.

_¿De qué traición hablas?_

Jean respondió:

_¡La traición al JJ Style!_

Yuri rodó los ojos.

_¡No ruedes los ojos y mándame una foto!_

Yuri miró hacia todos lados, llamando la atención de Viktor.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Nikiforov.

Plisetsky lo miró por diez segundos.

—Quiero pirozhkis.

Viktor sonrió.

—Se lo diré a Nikolai cuando volvamos a Rusia.

Yuri asintió y regresó su atención a la pantalla de su celular.

_No._

La respuesta de Jean llegó como una video de él mismo trazando una lágrima imaginaria por su mejilla izquierda con el índice de la misma mano.

Yuri sonrió.

Viktor no había dejado de observar a su prometido.

**Author's Note:**

> Abrazos a la distancia.


End file.
